


four drink michelle is forward and horny

by flying_snowmen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, four drink michelle is four drink amy, lol this is silly, they're freshman in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_snowmen/pseuds/flying_snowmen
Summary: Four drink Michelle is a little moreforwardwith Peter Parker.





	four drink michelle is forward and horny

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [suploser's incorrect spiderman quotes on tumblr](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-sm%3Ah-quotes). Also by four drink Amy Santiago because Amy Santiago is the love of my life.
> 
>  
> 
> The sections are taken from these posts, respectively: [one](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164728832879/mj-fuck-me-mj-i-mean-fight-me-damn-autocorrect), [two](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164787846839/mj-yeah-were-best-friends-but-i-would-fuck-you), [three](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164832156144/mj-nice-hands-dork-peter-uhthank-you-mj-i). Enjoy!!

four drink michelle is forward and horny

  * [damn autocorrect](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164728832879/mj-fuck-me-mj-i-mean-fight-me-damn-autocorrect)[  
](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164728832879/mj-fuck-me-mj-i-mean-fight-me-damn-autocorrect)



It’s only fitting that the first time Michelle drinks, she does so with Peter and Ned. They’re all in Boston for school and it’s orientation week and there are lots of frat parties going on. So, naturally, Michelle insists that Peter and Ned join her, her roommate, and a few of their new friends on their adventure to some of the frats hosting Thirsty Thursday parties.

They all pregame in Michelle and her roommate’s small double and drink vodka that tastes like death. Apparently, alcohol doesn’t really get better than that either. Which, Michelle thinks offhand, might just be a result of the fact that none of them were willing to pay more than ten dollars for a bottle. But whatever the truth may be, Michelle drinks shitty vodka, quickly, in shot glasses, so she doesn’t have to deal with the taste.

Which is how after four drinks, a very drunk Michelle is draping herself across Peter as they stand by the wall in a dark basement at one of the frat houses. He’s got an arm around her waist to steady her, and she would be upset but she honestly thinks she might need it right now. (She’s not entirely sure at the moment, honestly.)

She’s mumbling something about how Peter really should have just gone to Harvard and not MIT beause MIT is great and all but MJ’s at Harvard and then they’d be able to study together like they had in high school and she wouldn’t have to suffer through gen chem all alone. Peter’s chuckling and then he tells her that she doesn’t need his help in Chemistry because she’s a chem major and she should be the one helping him.

For some reason, that pisses her off. It’s a compliment, but it’s entirely too nice. He can’t be too nice to her or else she’s going to fall in love with him and she can’t have that happening on her watch. So she steps back slightly, pouts, and jabs a finger into his chest as she spits out, “Fuck me.”

Peter looks absolutely stunned and taken aback and his mouth opens in that silly way where you just want to smack his jaw back up to where it belongs. And there’s a blush forming on his cheeks and he’s about to say something when Michelle finally realizes her mistake. Her eyes widen and she gets out, “I mean fight me.” She giggles, hoping it seems like this was just a drunken mistake. Which, in all honesty, it was. But there was a truth to it she didn’t want him to know. “Damn autocorrect.”

Peter scrunches his eyebrows together and it’s too cute. “MJ, we are having a verbal conversation.” He starts to smile a bit, blush still present on his cheeks. But MJ wants him to stop.

“Shut up, loser.” She smacks his shoulder and pushes herself off him so at least he won’t have that to hold over her. She leans back against the wall and crosses her arms over her chest, slightly off balance and feeling like the world is spinning. Peter leans back and grabs hold of her when she starts to drift down the wall.

“It’s okay, MJ.” Peter sighs, a bit sad. “You’re drunk. It was just a mistake.” He pulls her back up so she’s standing straight and she drapes her arms back around his neck, leaning her head down onto his shoulder, even if the angle is awkward.

She pokes his nose and laughs. “Boop!” He just smiles at her, fond. “You love me.”

A smile. His eyes twinkle when he gently whispers, “I do.”

  * [“what?” “what?”](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164787846839/mj-yeah-were-best-friends-but-i-would-fuck-you)[  
](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164787846839/mj-yeah-were-best-friends-but-i-would-fuck-you)



Peter, Ned, and MJ are all crowded into her small double room. It’s Friday night and MJ’s just taken her first midterm for gen chem today and she needed to drink. So Peter and Ned came over, boxes of wine in tow, and they’ve been sitting on her freshly vacuumed floor for the past hour or so, slowly sipping wine from coffee mugs and wincing when the juice wine is too sweet.

Her roommate went to a frat party with some of their friends. MJ would have gone, but today was a lot and she’s tired and she just wants to get drunk with people she knows and not be surrounded by horny dudebros. Well, at least horny dudebros she _hasn’t_ known since high school.

Michelle is nursing her fourth glass of the night. And she feels it. The world is slightly fuzzy and her body just wants to sway with the effort of staying upright. She also feels it in the way her body starts to heat up and she starts to just…straight up leer at Peter.

He’s talking about his physics class and how the lab is so tedious and boring and his lab partner doesn’t know anything about physics and barely goes to class so Peter ends up doing all the work. But those words just course through MJ and all she notices is the way he bites his lip sometimes and how his eyebrow floof is more tame and less noticeable today so he must have brushed it today. His eyes are a deep brown and when he looks at it, it feels like he’s seeing _her_. A few curls are falling onto his forehead and his hair is a bit frizzy because it was surprisingly humid today given it’s September. His jaw flexes every so often and when he drinks some of his wine his throat moves and she wants to _die_. He’s so fucking hot and she’s so fucking horny right now. Like, _what_?

Then he’s saying something about how he wishes MJ went to MIT because she’s good at science and it’d be nice having a best friend as his lab partner. Then four drink Michelle says, impulsively and out of the blue, “Yeah, we’re best friends, but I would fuck you if you asked.”

It’s so entirely unprompted that Peter has to take a few seconds to process it. But then he starts blushing and asks, a bit incredulous, “ _What?_ ”

MJ feels flustered and she panics so she just blurts out, “What?” And she knows it’s not going to end the conversation and he’ll keep pressing but she’s panicking and her heart is starting to race and she feels drunk but she’s not drunk enough for this.

Then, curse his soul, Ned says amidst a mouthful of chips he’s snatched form the bag under Michelle’s bed, “You said you would fuck him if he asked.” She sends him a death glare but he just raises his eyebrows in surprise and shrugs. As if that’s all just _fine_. “You two are the only ones who don’t see what’s going on.”

Michelle picks at the old carpet her roommate had bought off the school’s Free & For Sale facebook page so that she doesn’t have to look at Peter (or Ned, for that matter). But if she had looked up, she would have seen the powerful blush spreading across Peter’s face as he watched her, taking a big gulp as a million thoughts race through his mind. ( _Oh my goodness, does MJ like me?? Is this just because she’s drunk? Does she just think I’m attractive? But what if she likes me? I hope she likes me._ )

  * [bet they’d look better wrapped around](http://suplosers.tumblr.com/post/164832156144/mj-nice-hands-dork-peter-uhthank-you-mj-i)



When MJ and Peter finally do start dating over Christmas break (There was a cute exchange of gifts that ended up with MJ pushing Peter against his bedroom door and kissing him senseless. Lots of smiles were exchanged and they told everyone, excited and a little bashful, the next day of the happy news.), MJ gets…well…handsy. She just really likes her boyfriend and she really likes to show him in various ways. Various ways that involve physical affection.

Usually, she keeps it all fairly tame. Occasionally, she’ll pinch his butt or run her hands through his hair or sit on his lap and bite his ear. But generally, Michelle and Peter are fairly tame. That is, unless Michelle is drunk.

Drunk Michelle has a lot of trouble keeping it in her pants, quite frankly. A few drinks, it’s okay. But after she’s finished off her fourth drink, Michelle starts to leer at Peter and lick her lips and kiss his neck and grind against him. Peter, for his part, just blushes and plays along because he not-so-secretly loves the attention. And when he’s a few drinks in, he really couldn’t care less about the fact that Ned’s got his face in his hands and people are watching them, confused. (To everyone else, it just looks like two people drunk off their asses and leaning against each other sloppily.)

So when, after a fairly lame house party, Peter invites Ned and MJ back to his dorm to hang out so the night won’t end, MJ and Peter are draped across each other on the couch in the dorm lounge while Ned sits on a chair across from the pair. MJ is holding Peter’s hand and moving his fingers all around, entranced. Peter and Ned carry on a lazy conversation about Ned’s Spanish class.

Then, suddenly, MJ puts her hand on Peter’s cheek and pulls his face toward him. “Nice hands, dork.” She punctuates her words by squeezing tightly on the fingers she’d been playing with.

He glances down, amused and a bit perplexed. “Uh,” he chuckles as he looks back up at her eyes, which are boring into his with a strange intensity. “Thank you?”

And MJ smirks, biting her lip and letting her eyes drift down his body, which is slightly odd because she’s practically draped over it. “I bet they’d look better wrapped around my-”

“BIBLE!” Ned shouts, standing up from his chair. He lifts his hands in the air and twirls around. “WRAPPED ABOUT THE BIBLE. PRAISE THE LORD, AMEN.” Both Peter and MJ look at Ned, puzzled, before turning back to look at each other. Ned sighs, grabbing his jacket. “I don’t want to be here for any of your kinky talk. Call me in the morning after you two are done.”

Peter goes to call Ned, telling him to stay and they’re just messing around. But MJ runs her hand up his thigh before he can get the words out and then Peter is biting his lip, trying to hold back a gasp as her hand palms his dick. “Fuck, MJ.”

“I was saying about those hands.” She laughs, leaning toward him to capture his lips in a kiss.

So maybe it was best for Ned to leave. They’ll see him tomorrow, anyway.


End file.
